


The First Christmas

by JustAnnie



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, christmassy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnnie/pseuds/JustAnnie
Summary: It's Jordan and James' first Christmas together in their new house





	The First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something nice and cute and Christmassy and this happened. I sort of consider this part of my Milnerson series universe, jumping ahead to present time, but it's not necessary to read any of that to understand this.

James’ eyes widened as Jordan reappeared from the basement, face barely peering above two massive boxes, and a bag hanging from his shoulder. There was a layer of dust on the boxes, and some had made its way into Jordan’s hair. Normally that would turn to a near meltdown, but Jordan’s face was shining bright as he dropped the boxes on the table. 

“All of that stuff is Christmas decorations?” James asked, already knowing the answer before Jordan eagerly nodded. He was very aware of Jordan’s love for Christmas, it was just that he’d never seen the whole process before. This was the first Christmas since they moved in together. The first Christmas they were spending the whole holiday together. 

Officially they were housemates, though their real relationship was a bit of an open secret. The two of them officially didn’t care that much anymore about speculation. And as he watched Jordan send a cloud of dust around their kitchen, grinning mischievously as he pulled out a long strand of tinsel before throwing it around James’ neck, James knew the risk of moving in together had been worth it. 

“That’s a good look on you,” Jordan teased, using the tinsel to pull James closer, leaning in for a kiss. “Also very practical.” 

James raised his eyebrows. “Oh, you think I’m gonna let you pull me around on a tinsel leash?” 

Jordan smirked as he pulled him in closer again, the kiss lasting a little longer this time. “I think you can see the benefits.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Within a few days their house was full of Christmas. There were shining stars hanging in every window, tinsel over every doorway, little santas and elves and reindeer filling every available space. Jordan had even filled a windowsill with little light-up houses and figurines and turned it into a tiny Christmas village. James didn’t mind, he definitely liked the lights everywhere, when the outside was constantly grey and wet and cold. There were new fluffy cushions and blankets everywhere, and Jordan had even cleared out some space in their cupboards for Christmas-themed mugs and bowls. 

“It’s only temporary,” he had pointed out when James complained about his Leeds mug going missing. James reluctantly allowed it. Temporarily. 

James provided only one thing to the decorations, stealing it away after Jordan did that ridiculous video with Gini and Nathaniel for the club. Jordan didn’t see it coming when James snuck up on him from behind, pulling an elf hat over his head. 

“What are you doing?” Jordan turned towards him, frowning as he pulled the hat off to study it. “An elf hat?” 

“Yeah, it’s Clyney’s. He didn’t seem to want it.” 

Jordan huffed. “Why would _I_ want it?” 

James grinned, taking it back and reaching to put it back on Jordan’s head, making sure his ear were sticking out. 

“Cause you’ve got elf ears.” 

“I do not!” 

“Yeah, you do. They’re almost pointy.”

“Rude. And you’re messing up my hair.” 

James held the hat down firmly on his head as Jordan reached up to take it off. “I mean like a Lord of the Rings elf. You know, Legolas or whatever his name is.” 

Jordan snorted. “Don’t pretend you’re not a massive nerd. And Legolas didn’t even wear a hat though, and he wasn’t very Christmassy.” 

“Ok fine, but you look cute in it.” 

Jordan grinned then. “Aw, you think I’m cute.” 

James rolled his eyes. “You’re always cute,” he mumbled. “And way prettier than Orlando Bloom.” 

Jordan’s grin only widened, and he stopped trying to take the hat off as he went back to doing the finishing touches on the decorating. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Their house was also full of people by Christmas Eve. In the past the two of them had tended to split up for Christmas, having their families over at their own houses or if they had been able to, heading home for a day or two. This year they had both invited their families over for them all to celebrate together. It was loud and messy, but everything seemed to be going well. Jordan’s mum and James’ dad had taken over the kitchen and were somehow agreeing on things. James’ mum had already become best friends with Jordan’s nieces, and Jordan’s dad and nephew were playing with James’ dogs in the garden, kicking a football around while the dogs chased it. Jordan’s older brother and younger sister were being big kids playing pool in the games room, both having been beaten repeatedly by James who finally excused himself to let the two of them battle it out against each other. Which was when he nearly walked into a frazzled Jordan in the hallway. 

“Babe, you look stressed,” James couldn’t help smiling at the way Jordan’s hair looked a bit ruffled, as if he’d gotten too close to one of their mum’s affectionate head pats. Jordan instantly seemed to calm down at the sight of him, pulling him into a hug. 

“They’re making a mess. I spent all that time cleaning for nothing.” 

James chuckled. “Everyone seems to be happy and getting along though.” 

Jordan sighed, nuzzling his face in against James’ neck. “True. It’s going well, isn’t it?” 

James nodded, kissing the top of his head and rubbing his back lightly. 

“Also, your dad and my mum won’t let me do anything. I’m banned from the kitchen.” 

James laughed. “Sounds about right.” 

“Oy you two! Stop snogging in the hallway and come play with us!” 

Jordan’s dad had stuck his head in through the backdoor, Jordan’s nephew snickering behind him and pretending to be sick. 

“We’re not snogging!” Jordan objected loudly, before pulling James into a kiss. “That’s what snogging looks like,” he declared as he pulled away from a slowly reddening James, as Jordan’s dad laughed loudly, his nephew loudly declaring it gross before running back outside. 

“Yeah, you’re adorable. Now come on. These dogs are too good. We need some proper footballers to help us beat them,” Jordan’s dad gave them a teasing look that James had seen many times on his son’s face. “If you two think you’re good enough.” 

That was a challenge neither of them could resist. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan woke up to someone bouncing on the bed, whispering “it’s Christmas!” into his ear. He’d be forgiven for thinking it was one of the kids who had snuck into their room, but the voice was unmistakably his boyfriend’s. Smiling, he opened his eyes, to find James hovering above him. James gave him a quick kiss, before moving back to allow Jordan to sit up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He instantly burst out laughing at the sight of James in reindeer pajama bottoms and the ugly Christmas sweater Jordan had bought for him about three weeks earlier, when James had declared he’d never _ever_ put that thing on. 

“You really do love me, huh?” Jordan grinned. James shrugged and tried to look neutral. But he couldn’t hide the pleased smile at having made Jordan laugh. 

“You’re alright,” he smirked as he reached towards the nightstand for one of the Christmas mugs Jordan had insisted on, filled with hot chocolate and mini marshmallows to the point where they would most definitely have been told off if anyone at the club knew. 

“We have to leave for training in 30 minutes, but I thought we could have a moment before we head out,” James explained as he handed Jordan the first mug, then settled in next to him with his own.

“Are you wearing that to Melwood?” Jordan asked, chuckling as James snorted into his hot chocolate. 

“Absolutely not.” 

Jordan considered insisting on it, but decided to be nice. He’d make him put it on again later though, when they returned home to have a late Christmas morning with their families after training. Jordan snuggled into James’ side, enjoying the familiarity of James’ arm almost automatically moving around him and pulling him closer. They had their day full, and tomorrow was game day, but for now they had a moment or two of quiet just to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> I've done absolutely no research on either of their families, and have next to no knowledge of either (which is how I like it) so consider them completely fictional people. 
> 
> I apologise for any mistakes. I wanted to get this up now because I probably won't even have time to look at it over the next few days, so it's been slightly rushed.


End file.
